It's Such a Beautiful Day Extended
by pequelele
Summary: It was not a beautiful day, but oane certainly believed it was. Everything changed when he decided to step outside.


"Walk"? Did he just say walk? Asked Ms. Hashaw to herself. What is going on here?

Maybe what Richard has is a contagious sickness and now Dr. Sloane has it too. This is so wrong, what should I do? Her nerves started to consume her.

Mr. Hanshaw hesitates, unsure of what she should answer.

"Um, go ahead" she answered with a low voice.

Dr. Sloane walked through the door feeling different, something inside of him had changed. He saw everything way more different. Colors, odors, contact, and lights, were shiner than one hour ago. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hashaw has going nuts.

Talking to herself, she said, "Right now, he's tasting the joys of the forbidden" he said it himself, "The Forbidden". Richard shouldn't be acting that way, and we all know what happens to people with strange neurosis. "I think it is time to click the button". Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?," said Mr. Hanshaw

"It's me," said Mr. Robbins

"Oh, hey Mr. Robbins can I help you with anything?"

"Well, I was just wondering how did Richard was doing" Mr. Robbins answered with a sharp voice. "You know I decided to talk to you first instead of telling the principal about Richard's queer actions".

"Yeah, and what about it?" Mr. Hashaw replied with fear that she was going to mention something about the consequences, the button. "Is there any problem?".

"As you know, every peculiar action should be reported to the principal's office". Afraid to add since she was concern about the fact that Mrs. Hanshaw had more power than her and she could do anything to take her job and leave her in ruins, she said, "Unless the situations hasn't been solved, I would be forced to communicate to Mrs. Lincey about what is happening, and you know what will she do"

"Are you threatening me? Can you at least ask it in a nice way?

"Oh, um, um, it was not my intention. I didn't mean it that way, I just …"

Suddenly, Richard enter through the door without making any single noise until the stairs made its squeaky sound.

"Mrs. Robbins, I'll call you later"

Mrs. Hanshaw hangs the phone and ran to the stairs to see why would Richard be so cautious about his entrance into the house. Something was not right and her job as a mom is to find out what it is. She was able to see how Richard climbed the last steps trying to avoid any kind of sound.

"Richard, turn around." She shouted trying not to lose control over him. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Wha-what are you talking about mom?

"Why were you so quiet?"

"Well, um, I just don't want to interrupt your phone call"

Mrs. Hanshaw knew Richard was lying so she asked him to come down and so he did but with his hands behind his hips.

"Show me your hands", She said with a strong tone trying to show her anger.

Slowly, he pulled out his hands and open it carefully.

"Gosh, Richard what have you done?"

Richard had brought a green and small plant into the house without knowing that it would bring him too many problems.

"Are you trying to kill us? Are you aware of the consequences? There must be some kind of contamination in the plant that will suffocate us!

"Relax mom, Dr. Sloane and I have touched this plant for the past 2 hours and nothing has gone wrong."

"Dr. Sloane?"

"Yeah, we spend the last hours together acquiring different knowledge about the outside world." Affirmed Richard with no doubt.

"You are not going out again! We must do something about this. Nobody can know you have been outside the past few days." There were a few quiet seconds and then she added. "I didn't want to tell you but there are consequences for everyone who spends too much time outside and makes contact with nature. Those types of people are considered dangerous and because of it, they are locked up on an unknown building."

"I don't want to lose you, son, you are my everything." She said, walking from side to side hoping any kind of idea would pop into her mind.

Suddenly, she remembered about Dr. Sloane.

"Come here kid, I have an idea but we should be really careful".

It was time to use the button, they had never used it before because it was just for emergencies but this was the right time. It was supposed to be used in case someone saw any human activity outside.

"Okay, this is the plan," said Mr. Hanshaw with a quiet voice. "There's no proves that you were outside but Dr. Sloane is still out there. We will say he was on our house because he came to the weekly checkup. He was acting abnormal and he said he had to go outside for a while, then he came back in and we told I'm it was better if he goes back.

"Mom, I'm not doing that, there is nothing wrong with Dr. Sloane, we have many things in common"

"LIsten to me Richard, the checkup is at 6:45, it's 6:30, we have no time."

She ran and pushed the button that was connected to the door, she was not thinking. She just acted and took the first option that came to her mind. The colors of the Door went out of control and suddenly, three men with yellow coats appear.

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"This plant just appeared on my house out of nowhere but it was after Dr. solace came. He went out through the door. Yes, that door, not the Door."

"Stay here ma'am, don't move. We should make sure the house is not infected. Meanwhile, we should go look for that men. "

The group of men went outside and Mrs. Hanshaw ran into the window to look if there was any movement.

"Omg, what's happening," said Richard.

"Calm down," said Mrs. Hanshaw. "Everything is going to be fine."

The men approached and with him, they had Dr. Sloane full of chains around his arms. They came in and said…

"Is this the suspected?"

"Ye-yes said Mr. Hansaw with an insecure voice. They could see his repentance through the look of her eyes.

She walked towards and said, "I guess it's not such a beautiful day huh?".


End file.
